dannyphantomfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber McClain's fortress
Amber McClain's fortress is the interior of the siren-like female ghost named Amber McClain (Tara Strong), who made her first debut in Danny Phantom: Fanning the Flames, which serves as her secret hideout and hidden citadel. This battle arena made its first debut in Danny Phantom: Pirate Radio, where it has a pirate ship-like appearance. Most importantly, she built this fortress in order to barricaded herself from the authorities who tries hunt her down. Overview In Danny Phantom: 13 Assassins, it has a more library-like appearance with a display containing the weaponry and equipment of Amber McClain and a separate, interactive stand for her electric guitar, which she uses it during her battle against the titular male protagonist Danny Phantom. Interactions In Danny Phantom: 13 Assassins, Amber McClain's fortress features various arena interactions. From farthest left to right, they are: *Theodore Seville's iconic green electric guitar that can be used to bash the opponent with it. *A chandelier that can be used to jump kick the opponent multiple times. *A lit candle holder, which can be thrown at the opponent with it, thus setting them on fire. *Simon Seville's iconic blue electric guitar that can used to hit the opponent with it. *Alvin Seville's iconic red electric guitar, which can be used to smash the opponent by the head with it like a coconut. *Amber McClain's electric guitar, which serves as her iconic weapon that can be used to bash the opponent by the head with it like a pumpkin. She uses this weapon during her fight against Danny Phantom after she was being provoked by both Danny Phantom and Samantha Manson (Grey DeLisle). *Rainbow Dash's electric guitar, which can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it. *A parasol that can be used to hit the opponent with it. *A yellow bass guitar that can be used to smash the opponent by the head with it. *A purple electric bass guitar that can be used to hit the opponent by the head with it. *A blue electric bass guitar that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it. *A table lamp that can be thrown at the opponent, thus electrocuting them. *A glass jar containing a tarantulas, which can be thrown at the opponent by the face. *A fireplace poker that can be used to stab the opponent by the stomach with it. *A baseball bat that can be used to bash the opponent by the head with it like a watermelon. *A tennis racket that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it, thus giving them a head injury. *A mace that can be used to smash the opponent by the head with it. *A battleaxe that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it. *A pickax that can be used to strike the opponent by the forehead with it. *A violin that can be used to bash the opponent by the skull with it. Trivia *In Danny Phantom: 13 Assassins, Casey Jones' hockey gloves, Maka Albarn's scythe, Octavia Melody's violin, Octavia Melody's cello, Octavia Melody's double bass, Sailor Galaxia's whip, Leonardo's blue bandanna, Raphael's red bandanna, the Shredder's claws, Sailor Galaxia's helmet, the Shredder's helmet, Fong's meat cleaver, Fluttershy's tambourine, Applejack's guitar, Pinkie Pie's party cannon, Casey Jones' hockey stick, Ho Chan's hunting knives/dagger, Tiger Claw's matchlock, Karai's ninja sword, Xaldin's lance, Mrs. Doom Bringer's purple headband, Perry the Platypus' dark brown fedora hat, Donatello's staff, Twilight Sparkle's crown, Princess Cadence's crown, Princess Luna's necklace, Princess Celestia's crown, Princess Luna's crown, Sonata Dusk's hot pink sunglasses, Sunset Shimmer's crown, Adagio Dazzle's ruby amulet/necklace, Sonata Dusk's ruby amulet/necklace, Aria Blaze's ruby amulet/necklace, Leonardo's double ninja swords, Tiger Claw's sword, Ho Chan's hunting knife/dagger, Momiji's naginata, Ayane's kunai knives, Kasumi double kodachi swords, Shishio Makoto's sword, Kenshin Himura's sword, Sweetie Belle's red hairband, Daphne Blake's lavender hairband, Scooby-Doo's light blue dog collar, Raphael's double sais, Donatello's purple bandanna, Marluxia's scythe, Demyx's water guitar, Xigbar's double pistol swords, Shuyin's sword, Theodore Seville's green Sherlock Holmes' hat, Tidus' sword, Aerith's staff, Yuffie Kisaragi's giant shuriken, Vincent Valentine's pistol, Alvin Seville's red baseball cap, Theodore Seville's green baseball cap, Tsoi's purple headband, Axel's double ring blades, Saito Hajime's sword, Vexen's ice kite shield, Zexion's spell book, Gwen "Gwendoline" Tennyson's spell book, Hex's staff, Charm Caster's spell book, Rojo's matchlock, Larxene's kunai knives, Benjamin "Ben" Ravencroft's spell book, the Gentleman Ghost's cane, Paine's sword, Yuna pistols, Applejack's brown cowgirl hat, Applejack's lasso, Rikku double hunting knives/daggers, Starlight Glimmer's staff, Saix's sword, Shan Yu's sword, Myles Standish's matchlock, Mulan's sword, Michelangelo's orange bandanna, and Michelangelo's double chained-sickles can be seen in the background.